Losses
by rainiergirl
Summary: The family copes with an unexpected loss.  Set after "House of Worship" but before "The Grand Wedding."


_**Author's notes: **Most of these "scripts" I wrote as if they could be filmed as episodes, so I never veered away from what was established or what would realistically be an episode. But this one is an exception. I wrote it, frankly, because I had a crush on Brett Climo and liked to picture him acting the scenes in this, even though it could never have been a real episode. It is set after the new church is built, but before Kathleen and Matt are married._

At Langara. It is sunset and Matt, Colin, and Rob are riding away from a paddock of horses toward the house.

MATT: You've done a fine job today, boys. Bringing down that stallion was hard work, but we can put that behind us now.

COLIN: It's going to be a job breaking him.

ROB: I can handle it.

MATT: You go easy with him, Rob. Tomorrow I want you to cut him out and put him in the yard by the stable. By himself. He's a wild one.

As they get closer to the house, they see Emily running down the path smiling and waving. Colin grins and returns her wave, then spurs his horse and rides to greet her. He dismounts, then hugs her and gives her a kiss. Matt and Rob can hear their laughter. They stop their horses and watch the two for a moment. Colin is leading his horse with one hand and has the other around Emily's waist as the two stroll toward the stable.

ROB: He's a lucky man.

MATT: You sound a little down about that.

ROB: Jealous, I guess.

MATT: Your turn will come, Rob. Don't forget that Colin went through some painful romances before he found Emily.

ROB: Just have to find the right one, I suppose. I hope I do as well as Colin.

Matt continues to watch Colin and Emily.

MATT: I'll tell you one thing. It would set my mind at ease if you did. Come on; let's get these horses in the stable.

That evening. The family is gathered around the table and Danni brings a cake to the table. It says "Happy Anniversary" on it.

EMILY: It's beautiful, Danni.

ROB: Looks a little lopsided, if you ask me.

COLIN: Well, no one did. Thanks, Danni.

DANNI: Dad has something for you, too. From all of us.

Matt gets up and gets a small, wrapped package off the mantle. He hands it to Colin. Colin begins to hand it to Emily, but Matt shakes his head.

MATT: You open it.

Colin opens the package and looks inside. There is a startled expression on his face.

COLIN: Oh, Dad. But this is...

MATT: We wanted you to have it, to give to Emily.

EMILY: What is it?

Colin takes a cameo brooch from the box and gives it to Emily.

EMILY: It's beautiful. I've never seen one like it. Where did you get it?

MATT: It belonged to Colin's mother.

COLIN: I remember it so well. I've often wondered what happened to it.

EMILY: You've kept it a long time. Are you sure you want me to have it? Maybe Danni...

MATT: No. We all talked about it. We wanted to give you something very special, Emily, to show you how much it means to us to have you in our family.

Emily looks at Colin, and he comes to her and pins the brooch on her dress. Emily gets up and hugs Matt, then Rob and Danni.

ROB: Are we going to cut that cake or not?

Everyone laughs, and Danni begins to serve the cake.

Later, in Colin and Emily's room. Emily is sitting on the edge of the bed, in her nightgown. Colin is sitting next to her, in his undershirt and trousers, brushing her hair.

EMILY: That was a very special gift from your family.

COLIN: Your family, too, Emily. That's what they were trying to tell you.

Colin begins to braid her hair.

EMILY: I know. And I do think of them as my family.

Colin finishes the braid.

COLIN: Ribbon, please.

Emily hands him a ribbon and he ties it at the end of the braid, then kisses the back of her neck.

Emily begins to get up, but Colin takes her hand and she sits back down.

EMILY: What?

COLIN: It hasn't been an easy year for you, has it?

Emily looks away from him for a few seconds, taken back by his question.

COLIN: So many things have happened to us that we didn't foresee. Losing the church and our house. Losing the baby.

Emily takes both his hands in hers and looks at him earnestly.

EMILY: The church has been rebuilt. And we'll have our own house someday soon. And a baby, if it's God's will. If I had a chance to go backwards, Colin, and take away the last year so that none of those things had happened, I wouldn't do it. Because it would mean losing a year of being your wife, losing a year of loving you. And nothing in the world would make me want to do that.

Colin looks at her tenderly, then kisses her.

COLIN: I love you.

The next day. Matt, Danni, Colin, and Emily have gathered around the yard by the stable to watch the new stallion Rob has just brought in.

DANNI: Oh, he's beautiful, Dad.

MATT: He is that.

EMILY: It's a shame to have to break him. He seems so unhappy here.

Colin laughs at her affectionately.

COLIN: We can tell you've been brought up in the city. If we felt that way about our horses we'd go out of business, Emily.

EMILY: I suppose. Still, there's something about this one...

DANNI: Are you going to break him, Rob?

ROB: Well, I'm going to try.

DANNI: Let me help.

Rob laughs at her.

ROB: This is no job for a girl or a child, Danni, and you happen to be both.

MATT: Don't be mean, Rob. Maybe there is something she can do. But, Danni, you are only to go near this horse if Rob is here.

ROB: Dad, I don't want her near this horse if I'm here or not. She's not up to it.

Colin winks at Danni.

COLIN: He's just afraid you'll turn out to be as good with this new horse as he is.

They all finish admiring the horse and head back to the house. Danni walks alongside Rob.

DANNI: You won't even let me try, Rob. It's not fair.

ROB: You're not up to it, Danni. Now you stay away from that horse, do you hear me?

Danni makes a face at Rob and goes to the house, but she takes a backward glance at the new stallion before she goes inside.

The next day. Danni and Emily are hanging a wash on the line. The new stallion Rob has been trying to break is in the yard by the stable. He is prancing and tossing his head.

DANNI: Look at him, so grand. I bet I could get him to come to me.

EMILY: Rob told you to stay away from him, Danni.

DANNI: He thinks I'm a child. I'm tired of it. He's not the only one around here who can gentle a horse.

Danni moves over to the yard fence.

Emily follows her.

EMILY: You should leave him alone, Danni. I still think this one needs to be free. There's something about him, not like the other horses we've had. Look how wild he seems-it's like he knows he's not meant for us.

DANNI: Oh, Emily. That's silly. I think you're too romantic for what we do here at Langara. He is meant for us, and I'm going to prove it to him.

She leans over the rail and calls to the horse. The stallion does not acknowledge her, and Danni grabs the halter that is hanging on a post.

EMILY: Danni...

Danni opens the gate and goes inside the enclosure.

DANNI: I'm just going to get him to come to me. I know I can do it. If I can just get this halter on him, then I can prove to Rob that I'm a horsewoman.

She approaches the horse, talking to it reassuringly and holding the halter to it. The horse comes to her, but suddenly rears. Emily yells out to Danni, and Danni tries to get out of the yard, but her skirt catches on the gate. Emily goes into the yard to help her and frees her skirt. Danni gets on the other side of the gate, but before Emily can get out, the horse rears and waves his hooves, catching her and knocking her to the ground. He stomps on her several times as Danni screams frantically.

At the same time, Matt and Rob, who have been in the stable, hear the screams and run toward the fence.

Matt and Rob run into the yard.

MATT: Get him away from her!

Rob forces the stallion away, and as he does so Matt picks up Emily and carries her outside the enclosure. Rob shuts the gate behind him and Matt gently places Emily on the ground.

ROB: Dad?

MATT: It's bad. She's unconscious. You ride for the doctor, Rob. And find Colin. He's probably at the church.

In town. Kathleen is outside of the newspaper office when she sees Rob ride up. He dismounts and runs toward the hotel. Kathleen follows him.

KATHLEEN: What is it?

ROB: Emily's been hurt. I have to find the doctor.

KATHLEEN: Look. He's left a note.

She takes a note from the hotel door and reads it.

KATHLEEN: He's at the Murrays'.

ROB: I'll get him. Will you find Colin?

Kathleen nods and Rob mounts his horse and leaves.

At Langara. It is nightfall. Matt and Kathleen are on the veranda, watching for Rob.

MATT: Where is Rob? He's been gone a long time.

KATHLEEN: He had to ride clear up to Murrays', Matt. I'm sure they'll be here soon.

Danni joins them on the veranda.

MATT: Any change?

DANNI: No. She's still unconscious. Colin is with her.

Danni puts her head on Matt's shoulder and begins to cry. Matt holds her.

DANNI: It's my fault. I went in to see the horse and he went wild. Emily tried to get me out.

MATT: Blaming yourself won't help Emily, Danni. We have to be strong for her. And for Colin.

DANNI: Oh, Dad. Don't tell Colin it was my fault. I couldn't stand it if he knew.

Matt begins to answer her, but he sees Rob and the doctor approach.

KATHLEEN: Thank God they're here.

Later, inside the house. Matt, Rob, Danni, and Kathleen are sitting or standing restlessly by the fire. They look up as one when the doctor enters the room.

MATT: Doctor?

The doctor shakes his head and puts his hand on Matt's shoulder.

DOCTOR: Sit down, Matt. All of you.

The group seats themselves and the doctor stands uncomfortably in front of them.

ROB: How badly is she hurt?

DOCTOR: There are very critical injuries.

DANNI: How long will it take her to recover?

DOCTOR: She's not going to recover.

They look up at him, not understanding or believing.

MATT: Doctor...

The doctor squeezes Matt's shoulder.

DOCTOR: She has a weak pulse, shallow breathing. She might regain consciousness, but it won't last long. She's...she's going to die, Matt.

Matt gasps and Kathleen grabs his hand. Danni rushes from the room and Rob follows her.

Matt tries to keep his composure.

MATT: Did you tell Colin this?

DOCTOR: I tried. I didn't expect him to accept it, or even believe it.

MATT: I'll go to him.

Colin is on his knees next to the bed, his head bowed in prayer. Matt stands in the doorway watching, then suddenly puts his hand to his eyes and comes back into the parlor. He stands in front of the fire and Kathleen comes to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

KATHLEEN: Are you all right?

MATT: It takes me back. I saw Colin in there, and it was so much like I was with Claire. Her injuries were similar to Emily's. There was nothing we could do for her. Nothing but pray. And grieve. To know that we're going to lose Emily, to know that Colin is going through this…

KATHLEEN: He has you to help him through this, Matt. And you have us. We'll do this together.

Matt looks at her gratefully, then leaves and enters Colin and Emily's room. He kneels next to Colin. They kneel together for a moment, then Colin falls into his father's arms. Matt holds him.

COLIN: This doesn't seem real.

MATT: I know, son.

COLIN: I've been thinking of that time Danni was so sick when she was little. Do you remember? Everyone said she wouldn't get any better. The doctor, even you.

MATT: I remember.

COLIN: But I knew she would. I asked God. I begged Him, I promised to serve Him if she got better. And she did.

MATT: This is different, Colin. Danni was sick. Emily's been in an accident. Like…like your mother.

Colin shakes his head.

COLIN: No. God is not that cruel. He took my mother, but he won't take my wife, too. God would not abandon me now, or Emily. I know He wouldn't. He won't let her go. I know He won't, Dad.

MATT: You can't know God's plan, Colin. No one can. The doctor said...

COLIN: I don't care what the doctor said, and I won't listen to you say anything, either. She'll be well. She has to be.

Matt begins to reply, but he thinks better of it and leaves the room. Colin sits in a chair next to Emily. He holds her hand and brushes her hair away from her face. He is crying. Emily stirs and moans.

COLIN: Emily?

EMILY: Colin? What...

COLIN: Shh. You've been hurt, but you're going to be fine.

Emily looks up at Colin and sees his tears. She reaches up and touches a tear on his cheek.

EMILY: Don't...

The hand falls away from Colin's face and Emily's eyes close.

COLIN: Emily?

In the next room Matt, Kathleen, and the doctor are sitting silently. They hear Colin cry out Emily's name. Matt starts to rush into Colin's room, but the doctor holds him back.

DOCTOR: Leave him alone with her, Matt. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing any of us can do.

The next morning. The family, except for Colin, is seated at the breakfast table. No one is eating. Danni's eyes are red with crying, and it is obvious everyone is grieving. Rob is looking anxiously toward Colin's closed door.

ROB: He's been in there all night, Dad. Shouldn't we see about him?

MATT: We'll give him a little more time.

KATHLEEN: I'll stay and help get Emily ready.

Danni looks at her strangely.

DANNI: What does that mean, "Get Emily ready"?

KATHLEEN: Well, wash her, dress her. Get her ready for burial, Danni. You can help me.

DANNI: Oh, no! How can you think of...

MATT: When a person dies, Danni, even someone you love very much-especially someone you love very much-there are things that those of us left behind have to do.

KATHLEEN: It's the last loving thing you'll do for her, Danni. Part of living is understanding death.

Danni gets up from the table, crying.

DANNI: I don't want to understand it! I don't want this to happen to Emily!

She leaves the room and Matt looks after her. Kathleen touches his arm reassuringly.

KATHLEEN: She'll be all right.

MATT: I know. It's Colin I'm worried about. Maybe I should...

Colin comes into the room as Matt is speaking. He is unshaven and glassy-eyed and is walking unsteadily. He brushes past Matt and Kathleen, not seeming to see them.

ROB: Should I go after him?

MATT: No, not just yet. Let him go.

Later. Colin is standing on the mountain, his horse beside him. He looks around him, then at the sky.

COLIN: I gave You myself, I promised to serve You. What else do You want from me? Why do You have to have Emily? Why?

He begins to sob.

COLIN: All right. You took her. But You can't have me anymore. Do You hear me? No more! You're not my god any more.

That evening, at Langara. Colin comes into the house, and the others look up at him anxiously.

MATT: Colin...

COLIN: I'm all right, Dad.

Colin looks at the door of his room.

MATT: Colin, we should talk about the funeral service. Rob cabled Bishop Morris today. He'll be on the morning train.

COLIN: Whatever you want, Dad. Nothing matters now.

Colin leaves and stands on the veranda. Danni is on a bench, crying.

Colin goes to her and holds her.

DANNI: I'm sorry, Colin. I'm so sorry.

COLIN: Hush, hush.

DANNI: I have to tell you, Colin. It was my fault. I didn't want you to know, but I can't face you until I tell you. Emily is de...gone...because of me. She tried to help me out of the yard, and I wasn't supposed to be in there anyway.

COLIN: It was an accident, Danni. It wasn't your fault. No one plans accidents or prevents them except...

His voice breaks off and he clenches his fist against Danni's shirt. She holds him tight.

The next afternoon, at the church. Colin is sitting in a pew, staring at the altar. He is wearing a tie instead of his collar. Matt comes in, dressed for the funeral.

MATT: We're ready, son. Everyone's waiting for you.

COLIN: I can't do this, Dad.

MATT: Colin, I want to help you through this. I know what this is like. When your mother died, I didn't want to go to the funeral. I was afraid if I watched her being buried, then all of it would really be true. I wouldn't be able to deny her death; I'd have to face it. And I wasn't sure I'd have the strength to do that. But, in the end, I needed that funeral. I needed the support of all of the people who came to share my grief. They helped me, Colin. Let us help you.

Colin shakes his head.

COLIN: No one can help me. Ever since the accident, I've questioned how God could let this happen. And I have no answer. No answer, Dad. How can that be? How could God take her when I have served Him? Did I not serve Him well enough? Did I do something I shouldn't have? Not do something I should have?

MATT: Don't do this to yourself, Colin. It's going to be hard enough without this.

Colin shakes his head.

COLIN: You go without me, Dad. I'm not coming. I'm not going to listen to false words being said over my wife about our God. Because if He was my God, Emily would still be here. And if He was Emily's God, why is she being put into the ground today? Everything I believed in about His will, His mercy, is a lie. The God I knew would not have let Emily die.

MATT: Colin...

Matt realizes that Colin is not coming, and he leaves him alone. Matt climbs down the small hill to the graveyard where the mourners are gathered-almost all the members of the community. Kathleen reaches for Matt's hand and looks at him questioningly, but he shakes his head. The funeral service begins.

After the service, the community gathers at Langara, bringing food and offering words of condolences. Matt motions Bishop Morris away from the others.

MATT: I hope you can stay on for a while, Bishop. I don't think Colin is up to leading a congregation just now.

BISHOP MORRIS: I think you're right. But I can't stay for long. I'll talk to Colin tomorrow and see what he wants to arrange.

The next morning. Matt and Bishop Morris drive up to the church in the sulky. The Bishop goes inside, and Matt stands at the door. Colin is at the altar, setting a piece of paper in front of the cross.

BISHOP MORRIS: Not interrupting, I hope?

COLIN: No. As a matter of fact, I'm finished. Finished with the whole business.

BISHOP MORRIS: What does that mean?

COLIN: I'm no longer an ordained minister of this congregation. I have just resigned, if that's the proper word for it.

BISHOP MORRIS: Give yourself some time, my boy. I know it seems dark just now, but later...

COLIN: No. I haven't rushed into this. I have a responsibility to these people. They deserve a spiritual leader who truly believes in the goodness of our Lord. And that's not me. It won't ever be me again.

BISHOP MORRIS: You've worked hard to build this church and the faith of this community. I've admired you for it, respected you.

COLIN: Then respect this decision. I can't lead in worship. I don't want to. It's as if, as if something in me...

He pauses and searches for words.

COLIN: I rode up to the mountain the morning after Emily died, and I searched for my God. But He didn't come to me. I felt something when I was up there, something that I had always had, go out of me. It was strange-I could feel it go; it was painful, almost like a physical part of myself taken away.

Colin walks around the room, struggling to explain.

COLIN: When Emily was dying, I was holding her hand. And when I felt her let go of my hand, it was the same feeling I had up on the mountain. A part of me left-I could feel it. A part of me that I knew I had to have, and that I loved more than I've ever loved anything. And I tried to hold onto the warmth, the comfort that had been there just moments before, only I couldn't. I had to let it go.

Colin looks at the bishop and his voice is bitter.

COLIN: The part of me that was Emily's is gone. And the part of me that was God's is gone. And now there is nothing. Now I am nothing.

Colin leaves the church and pushes roughly past Matt, who has been standing in the doorway and has heard everything. Matt brushes tears from his eyes and stands outside the church.

Bishop Morris comes out of the church and stands by Matt. They both watch Colin as he climbs down the hill to the graveyard and stands by Emily's grave.

BISHOP MORRIS: I'm going to leave on the train tomorrow. I'll arrange for another minister to come here as soon as possible.

MATT: What can I do for Colin? It was his faith that I was counting on to see him through this.

BISHOP MORRIS: I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't. He has to work this out for himself.

He pauses and looks back at Colin, who sinks to his knees on the grave.

BISHOP MORRIS: You heard him describe it. It was a death to him, the same as losing his wife, like something being painfully and forcibly taken from him. I'm sorry, Matt, but there's no way to reply to that. Not from me, or from you.

The bishop goes to the sulky and Matt continues to watch Colin.

Several weeks later, at Langara. It is sunset and Matt and Kathleen are standing out on the veranda.

KATHLEEN: Colin hardly said a word at supper. And he barely ate anything.

MATT: That's how he's been the last two weeks. I wish I knew how to help him, Kathleen. It's so hard to see him this way.

KATHLEEN: The most difficult thing we do in this life, Matt, is witness our children's pain.

Matt puts his arm around her.

MATT: It helps to have you here.

Kathleen smiles at him and both turn when they hear the door open. Danni comes out on the veranda.

MATT: Hi, sweetie.

KATHLEEN: Just look at that sky, Danni. I bet you can't even count the colors.

DANNI: Colin should see this. This is always his favorite time of night.

She goes back inside and Kathleen and Matt exchange glances, but say nothing. Danni comes back a short time later, leading Colin by the hand.

DANNI: See, Colin? It's beautiful.

Colin smiles and turns to the open door, calling into the house.

COLIN: Emily! Come see the sunset; it's...

He stops suddenly and looks at the others, a horrified look on his face.

COLIN: What am I doing?

Matt goes to him and puts his hand on Colin's shoulder. Colin shakes his head, his eyes full of tears.

COLIN: I'm sorry, Dad.

He goes back inside and the others watch after him. Danni begins to cry.

DANNI: I didn't mean to upset him. I thought it would make him happy. It always used to make him happy.

Matt hugs her.

MATT: It's not your fault.

Inside, Colin is in his room. He looks around at Emily's things, touching her hairbrush and ribbons. He opens the wardrobe and gets out one of her dresses. He holds it to him, then falls to his knees, clutching the dress. He buries his face in the dress and rocks back and forth.

The next day, at Langara. Rob's horse is saddled next to the house, and Rob leads another one up. He calls for Danni. Danni comes out of the house.

ROB: Get your riding clothes on, Danni. You're going to help me cut out brumbies today.

DANNI: I don't want to, Rob.

Rob ties the horse to the rail and goes up to Danni.

ROB: You haven't helped out around here with the horses in two weeks. I hate to break this to you, but you can't live at Langara and stay away from horses.

DANNI: You've never wanted me to help with brumbies before.

ROB: I know. And I was wrong about that. I think you're ready, Danni. You've been ready for a while. Come on; come with me.

Danni hesitates.

DANNI: I don't know.

ROB: Are you afraid of the horses?

DANNI: No, of course not! It's just that I keep thinking that...that if I wasn't so anxious to prove myself that Emily would still be...

ROB: You can't go back and have that day over, Danni. It's done, and we have to move on from here. Don't you think I go over it in my mind, too? If I hadn't been so hard on you, hadn't goaded you into it, then you never would have gone in there.

Danni leans her head on Rob's shoulder.

DANNI: Oh, Rob. If I could have Emily back, I'd tell her...Do you know the last thing I said to her? I told her she was silly.

ROB: Danni. What you said to her then doesn't matter. It's how you were when you were together that counts. I saw how much you liked being with her. I know you loved her. She knew it, too.

DANNI: She was a good sister to me. I could talk to her, talk to her about things I can't tell you or Dad. I miss her so much.

ROB: I know.

DANNI: And Colin. I miss him, too.

Rob looks over at Colin, who is chopping wood outside the stable.

ROB: Colin's still here.

DANNI: I mean I miss who he used to be. He doesn't talk, or smile, just works. Like now. He scares me, Rob. I don't know who he is anymore.

ROB: He doesn't know who he is, Danni.

Rob squeezes her shoulder.

ROB: Come on. Get changed and come with me. It will be good for both of us.

DANNI: Rob, if I come with you, can we take the stallion up to the mountain?

Rob looks at the stallion in the distance, no longer in the yard but in the paddock with the others.

ROB: Well, he's almost broken, but I don't think he's ready to ride up there yet.

DANNI: No, I mean leave him up there. Let him go.

ROB: We've put a lot of work into that horse. Why would you want to do that?

DANNI: I don't know exactly. I want...I want to do it for Emily. She wanted him to be free. She said he wasn't meant for us. Please, Rob. It would mean a lot to me.

Rob looks again at the horse.

ROB: All right. I think it would be better for all of us if he weren't here anyway. We'll take him up together. And Danni? I know you can't talk to me about the same things you did with Emily, but if you ever want to, I'll try to be a good listener.

That evening. The family is sitting in the front room. Colin is standing at the piano, randomly hitting keys, obviously lost in his own world. The others watch him, silently willing him to stop, but he does not notice. They look at each other uncomfortably, and Rob tries to start a conversation.

ROB: Danni rode really well today, Dad. I think she could have brought them down by herself.

Danni laughs.

DANNI: That's next time.

The noise from the piano stops, and they all look expectantly at Colin. Colin moves away from the piano and stands by the fire, looking into the flames.

COLIN: I'm leaving tomorrow.

ROB: What? Where are you going?

COLIN: Away from Langara. Away from these mountains.

MATT: Do you want to talk about this?

Colin turns to his father.

COLIN: It hurts too much to be here, Dad. Emily...Emily is everywhere here. Every place I go-the mountains, town, this house-is someplace I've gone with Emily. She's so real to me here that when I'm walking or riding, I stop and wait for her to catch up to me. And then I remember that she's not ever going to catch up, and it feels...Remember when I was about ten and fell in the river that time? I still remember how cold it was, and dark, and how it felt to want to get to the surface so badly, but the current kept me under. I feel that way now. Like I'm drowning and I can't get to the surface.

Matt has tears in his eyes.

MATT: I wish I could pull you out, son, like I did then. I'd give anything if I could.

COLIN: I know. But you're part of the reason I need to leave. All of you are. You want me to be something I can't be right now, and it's hard for me to have you worrying about me. I don't want the responsibility.

DANNI: We love you, Colin.

COLIN: I know that, Danni, believe me. I can't explain it to you, but it hurts to have someone love me right now. I just need to get away from it.

MATT: Where will you go?

COLIN: I don't know. Maybe I'll look for a job in the city. Or maybe on a cattle station somewhere. I'll write to you when I'm settled.

ROB: Can I help you pack some things?

COLIN: No, thanks. I've been ready to go for days. Well, I'd better turn in. I want to get an early start.

The next morning. Dawn is just breaking. Matt and Rob are dressed, but Danni is in her nightgown and shawl. They are all standing huddled on the veranda, watching Colin ride off through the gate into the early morning light.

Danni is holding something tightly in her hand and opens her fist to show Rob and Matt. It is the cameo Matt gave to Colin and Emily.

DANNI: He gave this to me this morning. I wanted him to keep it, but he wouldn't.

ROB: Will he be all right, Dad?

MATT: I hope so. But he's running away from something it's impossible to run away from. A new place will help him a little, I suppose, and new experiences. But mostly he just needs some time.

DANNI: He'll come back, won't he?

MATT: I think he will, sweetie. When he wants to be with people who love him as much as he wanted to be away from them. But it might be a long time.

Matt puts an arm around each of his children and they watch until Colin is no longer visible.

MATT: Come on. It's too cold to stand out here.

They all go back in, Matt last. He takes one more look in the direction Colin has ridden, then shuts the door behind him. The scene ends.


End file.
